


Dollar, SPN

by Matilda



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:44:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matilda/pseuds/Matilda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is a prostitute. Jared is a shady rent collector. Jensen pays his rent with his super tight hole. Jared collects what's his due.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dollar, SPN

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Kink meme

  
Titled: Dollar  
Pairing: Jensen/Jared  
Rating/Warning: NC-17, anal play, dirty talk, offensive language, almost underage, dub-con/non-con, rape, rimming, daddy!kink, Size!kink, prostitution.

Written for SPN Kink meme  


Jensen is a prostitute. Jared is a shady rent collector. Jensen pays his rent with his super tight hole. Jared collects what's his due. 

  
  


Jensen knew what he was. Obviously he wouldn’t be introducing himself as Jensen the hooker anytime soon, but he had no illusions, he wasn’t an escort or a masseuse, he was a prostitute; he fucked and sucked for money.

Times were hard though, his regular John’s were disappearing thick and fast, one guy he’d been blowing for three years just told him he couldn’t scrape together the 50 bucks anymore, that his wife was getting suspicious. Yeah, times were hard; the recession was even hitting the shadier employment options.

 He was three weeks behind on rent; this was the second month in a row too. He was counting out the eighty-four dollars and seventeen cents from his wallet, when there was a loud bang on the door.

“Jenny baby open up, rent’s overdue.” Jared shouts.

“Hey, hey I’m coming no need to shout, jesus don’t need all the goddamn neighbours to know.” Jensen replied, pulling the door open.

“Aww Jenny doll, that is adorable, you live in Shitsville Heights with dope addicts and illegal immigrants, yet you’re still worried what they think of the rent boy in apartment 18c. Real cute Jenny. Anyways as cute as your Texan manners and your tight little ass is, I ain’t here to chit chat.”

Jared took four strides across the room, settling himself against the worn arm of the couch. He’s carrying a large duffle bag that falls to the floor with a thump.

“Mikey sent me to collect the rent, he says you owe him $350 for this month and the interest on last month takes you up to $500. So Jenny pay up baby.” Jared says with a smirk and a wink. He knows Jensen hasn’t got the money, hell he’s only asking because nothing gets Jared going like watching that tight little 18 year old body twitch and flinch with nerves.

Jensen wrings his hands together, and then nervously wraps his arms around his tiny waist. “Hell Jared, times are hard, I um, I just need a few more days. Plus it’s been a real cold winter and there ain’t no-one out there, Jared.” Jensen adds the pout for effect, looking up through his impossibly thick eyelashes.

“Jenny, Jenny, Jenny, seems we got ourselves a little problem then don’t it, you owe my boss $500 and counting, yet nobodies buying that cute little ass of yours on the street. Damn Jenny, what’s the matter nobody want your loose sloppy hole after three years of letting any old John fuck you?” Jared reaches across and yanks Jensen closer with one of his belt loops, his wide hand spreading over Jensen bony hip.

Jensen looks down at Jared’s hand, gulping a shiver runs through his body. “What you gonna make me do Jared?” He asks softly.

“Aw baby don’t look so nervous,” Jared smirks, he pushes one thick thumb roughly over Jensen’s puffy bottom lip. “I ain’t gonna hurt you, I’m just gonna let you do that job of yours, that you do so well.”

Jared stands up, his 6ft 4 frame towering over Jensen’s lithe 5ft 9 teenage body. He slaps Jensen’s arse abruptly causing the teen to jump forward, closer into the larger man’s body.

“Jenny you’re so jumpy baby, relax.” Jared strokes his hands down Jensen’s sides.

“All you gotta do is let me use this hot little body of yours however I please all night. Oh and I gotta tape it all, you see as much fun as it will be fucking your whore little hole, my boy Mickey can’t make money out of my memories. But your twinky little face and tight little ass should reel in the money over the internet.”

Jensen visibly pales, it’s one thing sucking a guy off in a ratty motel or getting his arse fucked in a back alley, but being filmed doing those things, then having it online, where anyone could see him, everyone will know what he is, that’s too much.

“Jared please, please I beg you, I can’t do that, I can’t be filmed. Anyone could see, everyone will know what I am. Anything, I’ll do anything, just I can’t be filmed, what if my family finds out, they already hate that I’m gay, this would kill them.” Jensen pleads with tears filling his green eyes.

“Awww baby, you’re killing me, but hey think of it as a promotion, hooker to porn star in one night.”

“Pppplease Jared…you can fuck me whenever you want, I’ll suck you off, free of charge any time, anywhere. I’ll do anything.”

“Nah you see Jensen, what you’re asking of me is to pony up $500 so I can use you whenever I want, but this way I can use you all I want, all night long, then watch it back whenever I’m horny, all free of charge. You see baby I’m not seeing any benefits to helping you out here?”

Jensen lets out a sob of defeat and scrubbing his hands over his face and head.

“That’s a good boy, now I’ve gotta set up a couple of things, you go make yourself pretty hey baby.” Jared pulls Jensen into his body and roughly claims Jensen’s swollen lips.

“Go on now.” Another slap to the arse sends Jensen to the bathroom.

\- - -   

When Jensen comes back into the living room Jared has cleared the space around the couch and emptied the wooden coffee table, around the room are three digital cameras mounted on tripods all angled at the table and couch; there is a fourth hand held camera tossed on the table.

Jared looks up towards Jensen and a smile breaks out across his face.

“Jenny, you look beautiful, now bring your slutty little body over here.”

Jensen is wearing a worn, white wife-beater, his “best” hooking jeans, that are faded, tight and full of holes and rips, his hair is damp from the shower he took and his lips are shiny from the smear of balm he rubbed over them.

“So baby, sit down on the couch for me.”

Jared turns all the camera’s on and makes his way to sit down next to Jensen.

All Jensen can see are the flashing red lights of the cameras, all three blinking at different intervals and constant blur of red.

“Jared, I can’t do this, please, anything else, I’ll do anything.” Jensen attempts one last time, his hand resting on the meat of Jared’s thick thigh muscle.

“Enough Jenny babe, that isn’t an option. You either play nice, or I play not so nice, you understand.” Jared’s hand grips around Jensen’s wrist in warning.

Jensen nods, his eyes gazing intently at their interlocked hands.

“Good boy, now take off you top for me baby, I wanna get a look at this body of yours.”

Jensen sits back and pulls the vest off and tosses it to the side.

“Perfect baby, come sit on my lap, hey, let me touch that cute body of yours. You like that, get to sit on me, tiny thing like you Jensen, you like your men big, baby?”

A hot flush runs over Jensen’s chest and face, he does like his men big. He’s never admitted it out loud but every time he’s passed Jared in the hallway he’s stared at the rippling muscles, and longed to climb that body, suck that cock. Oh man, the dreams he’s had, but none were like this none were so public and humiliating, in his dreams it was Jared making love to him, caressing his body and holding him close, no it wasn’t like this at all.

Jared manhandles Jensen so his small body is straddling Jared’s huge thighs. There’s a click of the handheld camera being turned on and suddenly it’s in Jensen’s face.

“Hey baby boy, smile for the camera, show us your beautiful face.” Jared’s hand roughly cups Jensen’s chin and forces him to look down the lens, then the thick pad of Jared’s thumb in pushing past Jen’s lips into his warm mouth.

“That’s a good boy, suck that for me, fuck wanted to do this for so long baby boy. Watched you strut that hot little ass of yours up and down these filthy streets, selling it to anyone who’d look your way. God that ass Jensen, and your fucking mouth. Suck harder baby, I know you can.”

Jensen is hard already, the thought that Jared has been watching him, seeing him go off with other John’s, hell Jared’s probably even seen him it the back of cars and down the alleyways, sucking and fucking away.

Jensen pulls his thumb deeper into his mouth; Jared tastes of salt, sweat and fucking gummy candy. That thought, that stupid thought of the big bad debt collector Jared tasting like kids candy of all things makes Jensen want to smile, makes Jensen want things he can’t have, he pushes those thoughts away and sucks like the goddam pro he is.

“Fuck baby, can’t wait to fuck my cock into your mouth, such a fucking whore Jensen, been sucking cock since you were 15 eh? Little twink sucking cock for money, tell me…”, Jared roughly pulls his wet thumb from Jensens lips. “…tell me about your first cock, who’d you suck first baby?”

“Jared, please don’t..” Jensen whines.

“Aww come on, I don’t need names, make ‘em up just tell me the details, was it your perverted little Texan minister, did he make you touch him in a bad place Jenny, huh?”

Jensen blushes fiercely shaking his head, “No, no of course no. Jesus Jared I’m from Dallas, not some fucking Podunk place. Umm, fine if you really want to know it was a football player, I was a freshman and he was a senior.”

“Oh fuck Jenny, that is so fucking adorable, how Sweet Valley High of you, did he give you his letterman jacket too, jesus baby you are too much.”

Jensen pushes at Jared’s shoulder, the camera shakes but stays focussed on Jensen’s face, captures the flare of anger that flashes through it.

“No, you dick he didn’t give me his fucking jacket, not when he forced me down on my knees in the showers and made me choke on his fucking cock, not when he beat me up with his dickwad friends after school for six months solid, and not when he bent me over his car and raped me.”

Jared shifts underneath Jensen’s body, his free hand gently cupping Jensen’s jaw and head.

“Oh baby, Jenny baby, you poor little thing.” His giggle gives away the lack of sincerity, Jensen looks him straight in the eye, makes a move to get off him.

The hand on Jensen’s face slips round into a tight grip holding him in place. “Jesus Jensen, you think you’re the only one with a fucked up life. Christ if I fell for every sob story told from a fuckable mouth, well I’d be a busy man. Now we can all see why Mr Quarterback fucked you baby, you were asking for it, you’re always asking for it, you want your mouth stuffed with cock or your ass pumped full of come, it’s written all over your body baby. He was just doing you a favour, now do me a favour and show me how well you choke on my cock, cos I gotta tell you baby it’s gonna be a bigger mouthful than any football player you’ve had.”

Jared pushes Jensen back down between his wide spread thighs, his hand still gripping his jaw, whilst the other steadies the camera and focuses on Jensen’s face. Once in position Jared lets go of his grip, Jensen grumbles whilst rubbing over his jaw.

Jared pops the button of his jeans then nods at his crotch. “Get to work then whore, oh and no hands, there’s a good little slut.

Jensen closes his eyes for a brief moment and tries to steady his nerves. He takes a deep breath and leans his face over Jared’s crotch. Slowly he works the zipper down, the sound of the teeth ripping open is loud in the silent room. Jared of course isn’t wearing underwear, as Jensen leans back he reveals to the cameras Jared’s thick, swollen shaft trapped inside his jeans. Jensen leans in again this time tugging the jeans to the side, his cock moves a little but remains tucked to one side. Using his tongue and cheek Jensen manages to humiliatingly nuzzle Jared’s cock free, it flies back, slapping against Jensen’s head and Jared’s taut belly.

“Well done baby boy, see I knew all those years on your knees would come in handy.” Jared jeers, soothing one hand down Jensen’s cheek. Jensen captures the end of Jared’s cock between his lips just to shut the arrogant meathead up. He does this quite successfully, for almost a full minute the only sounds heard are Jared’s mutters and moans and the wet, slurping sound of Jensen lapping at Jared’s sensitive head.

The mechanical sound of the camera lens zooming in brings Jensen back to the moment, remembering he’s being filmed he angles his head away from Jared, working his way down the shaft, licking and sucking and kissing to hide himself.

“Oh baby, you really were born for this weren’t you, and you fucking love it, can’t get enough of daddy’s fat cock can you?”

Jensen doesn’t respond, instead he draws one of Jared’s tight smooth balls into his mouth, rolling it around and sucking on it gently.

“Tell me how much, fuck, how much you love this. Jensen look at me.”

Jensen pulls back from Jared, sits back on his haunches, he licks his lips slowly and looks up at Jared with hooded eyes.

“Fuck baby, you are so beautiful, my beautiful little whore, come on, tell daddy how much you want this.” Jared slowly pulls at his own cock squeezing at the tip to produce a pearl of precome. Involuntarily Jensen’s tongue swipes out over his full bottom lip and he bites into the flesh to stop himself from moaning. Johns never get to him like Jared is, Johns are old and fat, they never wash and they never call him beautiful, not in the tone that Jared keeps using.

“I want your cock, daddy, I want to suck on your cock, please let me, daddy.” Jensen’s voice is rough with sex, his throat dry from taking so much of Jared’s fat dick in his mouth.

“Oh baby you look so pretty pleading to me on your knees.” Jared again zooms the camera onto Jensen’s mouth as he pushes his thumb in again, pulls Jensen between his thighs.

Jared settles the camera on the arm of the couch and pulls Jensen’s mouth to his, claiming those swollen pink lips between his own. Jensen is taken by surprise, almost yelps into the kiss before relaxing a little and opening his mouth to Jared’s long thick tongue.

Jensen’s jaw feels over stretched and abused when Jared pulls back no more that a minute later, having licked the taste of himself from the roof of Jensen’s mouth.

“Stand up baby, take off those ratty hooker clothes for me, I wanna see my baby in all his glory.” Jared demands as he reaches over to grab the camera again.

Again Jensen is aware of all the cameras pointed on him, feels a flush run through his body, a mix of anxiety and excitement. He can’t deny that Jared using him like this is getting to him, making him hot, his cock throbs in his pants.

He pulls the tired leather belt from it’s loops and drops in to the floor with a muted thud, the buttonholes on his jeans are loose with wear, all he has to do is unhook the first one and the remaining four pop open with no effort. Jared watches with eyes almost entirely blackened with lust, a steady stream of precome dribbling from his angry looking cock.

Jensen isn’t wearing underwear he never really needs it, Johns aren’t looking for hassle and it saves him on washing detergent anyhow. His hard, blood reddened member pops out as he pushes his jeans down his impossible slim waist and thighs. His cock is big compared to his frame; it’s about eight inches long, smaller than Jared’s of course. Jensen’s glad that yesterday he’d tidied himself up, he’s smooth as a baby down there, no hair at all, clean an exposed.

“Ahh baby look at that beautiful little cock, you shaved yourself for me huh, baby boy, make yourself nice and smooth for me, jesus they’re gonna fucking love you, you were born to be a porn star baby.” 

Jared had taken off his shirt at some point, as Jensen looks up from stepping out of his jeans he’s greeted with the wide expanse of smooth muscled chest, sun kissed and ridiculously ripped. Feeling horrible pale and skinny, Jensen wraps his arms self-consciously around his waist, avoiding touching his already sensitive cock. It’s never like this, Jensen is the beautiful one, Jensen is the one that makes the Johns feel inadequate. He looks down at his bare feet and slim ankles, wishing this was over.

“Jesus Jensen this is some act, christ, your little lost boy act is killing me, you’re making me so goddamn hot. Look at you, fuck, I know you’re 18, I know for a fact, but jesus seeing you like this hairless and so goddamn tiny like a little kid, makes me want to fuck you and claim you and never let any of those fat, ugly Johns touch you ever again baby boy.”

Still holding the camera in his left hand Jared gets to his feet, he pulls Jensen’s tense and fragile looking frame into his hot, hard body, and pulls him into a kiss. He drops the camera onto the cushion below and uses both hands to hold Jensen’s face.

Jensen’s arms fall awkwardly to his sides, he pushes his tongue into that wide open mouth, licks the taste of Jared straight from his mouth, tastes those fucking gummy candies again and moans with want.

Both are panting heavily as they pull away, Jared breathes into Jensen’s ear, “So fucking hot baby, this coy little act, so fucking hot.”

All but whispering, Jensen replies, “S’not an act Jared, none of it’s an act.”

Jared claims that swollen mouth again, moaning into the kiss, the tip of his overheated cock rubs over the bottom of Jensen’s ribs, smear precome and sweat over his body. Jared holds Jensen’s head gently, whilst the other hand strokes down his back and rest of the curve above his butt, pulling his body into Jared’s chest, it’s almost protective, strangely tender, Jensen feels himself relax.

Vehemently Jared pushes Jensen back; he stumbles on the coffee table and lands with a smack on his arse and elbows.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…stay there, don’t move a fucking muscle, you little slut,” Jared shouts, muttering as he walks over to the bathroom, “…fuck, get it together Padalecki, just a fucking whore, fuck.”

\- - -

Jensen lets out a shaky breath and sits forward, rubbing at his bruised elbows.

“Fuck!” He mutters rubbing a hand through his hair, trying to regain some control over his breathing. He guesses he should be relieved that it’s not just him that’s getting fucked up over this; that Jared feels something too. He doesn’t though because it’s not real, the blinking lights of the cameras tells him that, it’s another fucked up night in the fucked up world Jensen Ackles has found himself living in; Shitsville, USA.

The creaking of the bathroom door pulls him out of his pity party, Jared emerges his hair and face wet, an angry glare affixed to his features. There’s a trace of white powder around his nostrils.

“Get on your hands and knees on the bench and fuck yourself open, there’s lube and a dildo in the bag, quickly, I don’t got all night.” He snaps.

Jensen can still see the swollen bulge in Jared’s now closed pants, his walk looks uncomfortable and he all but throws the bag at Jensen’s bare feet. Jared falls back into the couch, legs spread wide, he smoothes his jean legs down and let out a shuddering breath that belies his aggressive demeanour.

Jensen fumbles around in the bag, finding the plastic cock quickly, it’s ridiculous looking, huge, black with a fucking glittery sheen to it, if his heart wasn’t racing and his thoughts weren’t so jumbled he’d laugh at it, make some joke about it all but he can feel Jared’s stare upon his head and he doesn’t want to make this any harder.

“Umm, it’s easier if I do this on my back, the angle is better, if um, that’s ok with you?” Jensen asks, head ducked and features hidden, the big sparkly black cock in one hand and the pump bottle of lube fisted in the other.

“Whatever, just get on with it.”

“OK, umm ok.”

Jensen takes a second to collect his thoughts, ‘It’s just another coked up John who wants to play a game, all you gotta do is play the game and you’re good, you can do this Jensen, ain’t nothing new, take a deep breath, he’s just another fucked up John.’

He squirts some lube into his hand and smears it over the cock before lying back on the cold wooden coffee table. Pulling his legs up, he rests his heels on the edge and lets his legs fall apart. Slowly he works one finger into himself, he doesn’t need to be this gentle, hell last month some jacked up John paid him $200 so he could shove his fist up his ass, hurt like a motherfucker, but hey he took it, so this, this is nothing.

Through blurred, unfocussed vision Jensen can make out Jared shifting uncomfortably on the couch, hands fiddling with the camera, the whir of the zoom filling the air. He adds a second finger and scissors himself open, he feels nothing and he knows without looking that his cock is limp.

“You can take more slut, jesus we all know you ain’t no virgin, fuck, bet that football player just rammed it in, none of this pussy footing around, get that cock in there sweetcheeks.”

Jensen lifts his legs and brings his knees to his chest; his hole is completely exposed to Jared. The icy air from the open widow hits him and makes him shiver, the lube is cold and feels revolting on his skin. He works the tip of the dildo into his hole, it still feels tight, Jensen knows he’s no virgin but he hasn’t been fucked in over two weeks, just cheap handies and a couple of blowjobs, hence this current predicament.

He lets out a moan, though not of pleasure, more of frustration and angry. Before he has chance to move Jared is over him, pushing his whole body further onto the table and angling his ass to face both the discarded handheld camera and the large mounted camera by the window.

“Jesus fucking Christ Jensen, stop being such a fucking tease, I know you ain’t a tease with those Johns you bend over for down that alley way, watched you too many times to know you ain’t no princess that needs to be prepped and opened up.” Jared roughly grabs the end of the cock and rams it into Jensen tight hole.

“FUCK!” Jensen yells, his face screwed up tight in pain. It’s too much, the cock is huge, thick and hard plastic much bigger than the last couple of Johns that fucked him, a throb pulses through the muscle and it twitches trying to push the cock out.

“That’s it baby, knew you could take it, such a good fucking boy.” Jared places his large paw like hand on top of Jensen’s forehead and strokes back his hair, it’s too gentle and it makes Jensen’s stomach flip.

“Such a good boy for me, hey, let daddy take care of you, mine now Jensen.” Jared pumps the cock aggressively in and out of Jensen’s hole, the drag and burn makes Jensen realise that he should’ve used more lube, much more lube.

“Lube, please.” He croaks out, eyes still screwed shut, head tilted back by the pressure of Jared’s palm.

Jared leans over Jensen’s prone body to look at the swollen hole, forces the cock all the way in so his palm rests flat against Jensen tight little butt cheeks.

“Nah, sweetcheeks, no more lube for you, up, up onto you hands and knees, now.”

Jensen fumbles to move; the huge plastic cock in his arse feels like it’s splitting him in half, his legs feel spread ridiculously wide. Jared places a hand on the expanse of Jensen’s shoulders and presses down firmly, pushing him onto his elbows, cheek on the tabletop. His arse points up to the ceiling, split open on the cock and looking red and sore.

Jared runs his palm along Jensen’s spine, “So fucking beautiful, jesus, want you baby.”

Jared fingers around Jensen’s hole, rubbing the tight, sore looking rim and pulling at the edges, he walks over to the mounted camera and once again the silence is broken but the whir of the zoom. Once satisfied he returns to playing with Jensen’s hole, slowly pulling the cock out and in, jabbing little thrusts mixed with torturous slaps to the arse. All the time Jared almost unconsciously whispers endearments; how beautiful Jensen is, how he wants to hold him, have him as his own. Jensen tries to block it out, focuses on the stained pattern of the curtains or the pathetic row of stolen books he owns, but he can feel himself reacting, his cocks half hard now, he tries to will himself limp, he doesn’t want Jared not like this, not for everyone to see.

The hot, wet swipe of Jared’s tongue jolts Jensen, his cock springing almost instantly to a full erection, “Fffffuck me.” He moans.

Smugly Jared replies, “That’s the idea baby, how long you been doing this?”

Jared leans back down tonguing around Jensen’s taut rim, he slowly pulls the cock almost all the way free, then using both his tongue and the shaped end of the dildo plays and teases Jensen where he’s most sensitive.

“Pplease, please Jared, ahhhh fuck, please fuck me…fuck me please.” Jensen’s lost it; he needs to feel Jared in him that monster cock needs to be in him now

“Oh Jenny baby, I’m just starting, gotta make it a show, you still owe that money and a quick fuck ain’t gonna cover it, how much you charge for a back alley fuck, hey Jensen? $50, $70, surely not $100, come on Jenny, how much I gotta pay to fuck this hole?” With the last word Jared’s forces his thumb into Jensen’s hole, presses and stretches the rim.

“Fuck, Jared stop…please…umm $75, I charge $75 for a fuck, ok?” Jensen pants out, this is so humiliating, but he’s so fucking turned on.

“Man I guess that means I can plough this ass over 6 times and then, only then will you be good with Mickey. Jesus, well Jensen I mean I’m good but not even I can get it up 6 times in one night. Don’t worry though I’m sure we can come to some agreement.” With that Jared slaps Jensen’s cheeks.

Jared goes back to work, he uses one hand to hold open Jensen’s hole, whilst the other hand brings the handheld closer to the action. Jared plunges his tongue into that pucker, rubbing against the rim, tasting the chemicals in the lube and the tang of the plastic cock and the soap Jensen must of used in the shower, it all makes Jared hotter than hell. He needs to focus on this, the sex and the fucking and the filthy little whore that Jensen is. Jared cannot let himself think about the 18 yr old boy he sees giving food to stray dogs or the shy boy that helps Mrs Sanchez from apartment 12 with her groceries, nope he has to think about that dirty little whore hole and the slutty little mouth, Jensen is just another rent boy that owes his boss money.

Jensen’s only ever been rimmed once before and that was by a 62 year old guy in the back of a 711. Jensen lets out a moan, he’s never been rimmed like this, like Jared needs this just as much as he does, “Fuck feels so good Jay, don’t stop please fuck.”

The nickname filters through Jared’s ears and a moan rumbles from his throat. He pulls away from Jensen’s ass and looks down at the boy, legs spread, hole shiny with spit, red and spilt wide open, Jensen’s cock hangs full and heavy between his legs and his back heaves with deep breathing.

“Jared…Jay?” Jensen whispers softly.

“Fuck.” Jared wipes a hand over his sweaty face, pulls himself together, he smacks his wide palm against the meat of Jensen’s arse cheeks, shocking the prone boy.

“Come on slut, moan for it like you were my tongue, gonna paint your ass red Jenny baby, slut like you needs to be put in his place.” Jared lets loose raining slaps and smacks on Jensen’s exposed hole and cheeks, slapping the back of his thighs.

Jensen closes his eyes and sniffs back the tears, he hates being spanked it was his fathers favourite punishment and it’s something he never lets the Johns do. Jared’s eyes are ablaze though, the smacks get harder and harder, he spots Jensen’s discarded leather belt. The swoosh through the air is all Jensen hears before the sting hits his thighs.

Pathetically, with no real volume at all he pleads, “Jared please no, not this, please not this.”

“Sush now Jenny baby, you need this take it like a good little boy hey Jensen.”

The belt whips Jensen’s legs red raw, once Jared is happy with the colour he moves a little higher, lightly tapping Jensen’s hanging balls with the taut leather between his hands.

“So pretty like this Jensen. Hold your cheeks open for me baby, pull them apart.”

Jensen tentatively holds each cheek in his hands, they feel burning hot and uncomfortable, the cold air hits his hole and it instinctively clenches shut.

“Good boy, now hold still.” The belt swings through the air and slaps directly over the tight pucker, Jensen yelps and holds back the tears, his teeth pierce through the plump flesh of his bottom lip.

“Fuck, look at the way it’s twitching, I think it likes it Jenny baby, likes being spanked, you like this baby, daddy teaching his baby a lesson.” Jared sniffs loudly his wild eyes fixing onto Jensen’s wet, sorrowful ones.

“Yes daddy.” Jensen sobs.

Jared slaps the belt one last time over the red sensitive little hole, then using the pad of his thumb rubs the rim and traces the pucker with his nail, causing Jensen to whine in pain.

“Fuck, so hot, so fucking hot. Get up Jenny, come here.”

Jared pats the couch seat next to where he’s now sat, all three cameras are trained onto the couch and the handheld is placed to Jared’s right.

It takes Jensen a few minutes to regain his composure; slowly he gets his hands under his shoulders and pushes himself up, his legs feel like jelly and they sting like a motherfucker. He stumbles off the table and stands next to the couch.

“So fucking pretty baby, you’re gonna ride me now baby, show me what I’d get for $75, hey think of it as free advertising, they like what they see and they can pay for a ride.”

Jared tugs at Jensen’s hand pulling him a little closer, and then he cups Jensen’s now completely limp cock in his palm. “You didn’t like daddy spanking you, hey baby boy?”

Jensen doesn’t respond just looks at his feet as Jared roughly pumps and pulls at his dick.

“Oh baby, that’s a shame, this be more fun if you enjoy it a little at least.”

Jared lifts his butt up and shimmers his jeans down, once again releasing his huge cock, it somehow looks bigger now, much redder and thicker.

“Sit on my lap baby, facing away from me, so those folks watching can see your beautiful face as I fuck into you.”

Jensen turns around and awkwardly straddles Jared’s lap. The angle feels weird and unbalanced, Jensen clasps Jared’s denim covered knees and tries to steady himself. He feels a lube covered finger enter his hole, Jared’s free hand squeezes Jensen’s butt cheek and pulls them apart to reveal more of his pucker.

“Good boy, such a good boy, you ready to take me cock baby, ready for this fat cock to fuck you wide open, hey, answer me boy!”

“Yes, yes Jared I am fuck me, please.” Jensen breathes out, trying to stay steady and relaxed, this’ll be so much easier if he can just relax.

“Lower yourself onto me, come on fuck yourself down.”

The fingers in his arse are gone, Jared pulls both of Jensen’s cheek apart and waits with heavy breaths as Jensen lifts himself up. Holding himself up with one hand Jensen fumbles around to find Jared’s leaking cock, he steadies himself and presses the tip to his wet hole. Taking a deep breath Jensen forces himself down, the wet tip teasing the hole open. Jensen pants a little as the bulbous head pops through the tight ring, then slowly he lowers himself so he’s completely seated on Jared.

Jensen arches his head back and tries to adjust to the ten inches of thick, hot cock stuffed into his arse, he feels uncomfortable full, Jared is unnerving still behind him, just the clenching of his hands on Jensen cheeks. Tentatively Jensen pulls up a little, the sensation is too much though, “FUCK, fuck, fuck, fuck, so full Jay, too full jesus you’re so big, hurts.” He drops his head to hang between his hunched shoulders and takes a few shallow breaths.

“Easy baby, you’re doing so well, look at you impaled on my cock, not many people can take me baby, knew your slutty little hole could though, well done.” Jared’s thumbs rub circles into the meat of his arse, pulling and pushing at his hole.

“Come on baby fuck yourself on me, show me how much you’re worth, ride me baby.”

Jensen leans forward, his knuckles turning white from taking the bulk of his weight, his knees clamp around Jared’s thighs and he slowly pulls himself up. The head of Jared’s cock is still nestled in Jensen’s arse, Jensen clenches up his hole, teasing Jared with the pressure.

“Fuck that’s good baby, do it again, come on fuck yourself down on my fat dick, such a sweet baby boy, look at your hole just kissing the tip, don’t play babe, I know you can ride me like a pro.”

Jensen slams back down, groaning at the sensation, it no longer hurts, but it’s definitely nowhere near pleasant. He starts a steady pace, just the slap of his thighs against Jared’s and the sound of his hard cock slapping his belly. Fuck he doesn’t want it like this but it’s so hot, Jared just palming and squeezing his cheeks, making Jensen do all the work.

“Little slut, look at you work that cock, born to do it baby, you ride all your Johns like this, bet none of them fill you up like I do, hey Jensen baby, who’s cock you like the best?”

“Yours Jay, I want yours, always yours filling me up.” Jensen pants out, his hip rocking and fucking back on to Jared’s monster cock. Jared’s hand snakes round to grip the base of Jensen’s cock causing him to shudder and break his rhythm. His pucker squeezes tightly around Jared, ‘Fuck baby,” Jared moans when a full body shudder rips through him. “Pull off, quick lean forward, hands on the table,”

Jensen does as he’s told, crouching over Jared’s body, hands firmly placed on the edge of the table, ass in the air, sore and red, hovering over Jared’s hand and cock.

Jared furiously pulls at his cock, panting out and straining against the couch. “Beg for me, Jen, beg.”

“Please daddy, want you to come, come on me Jay, cover my slutty hole with your spunk, need it, please come all over my greedy whore hole.”

“Fuckkkkk.” Jared’s cock pumps out a stream of come, it lands all over Jensen’s hole and whipped red thighs.

“Fuck, fuck, ahhhh god.” Jensen yells as his orgasm rips through his body, his come splattering all over the coffee table and dripping onto the dirty carpet.

There’s nothing for a few minutes but their combined heavy breathing, then Jensen feels Jared’s hands wrap around his thighs and pull him backwards. Jared gently licks at the come painting over Jensen’s sensitive hole, both of them quiet as Jared licks the boy clean.

“I think Mickey’s got his $500 don’t you, how about we turn off those cameras, hey baby?” Jared says softly as he pulls an exhausted Jensen into his body. 

  
  



End file.
